The present invention relates to a hinge with an intermediate piece disposed between the base plate and the hinge arm, in particular for doors in furniture, in which the hinge arm, carrying toggle joints or the like can be anchored in the base plate attachable to part of a piece of furniture.
Known hinges of this kind have the advantage that the base plate in question can be secured on the associated part of the piece of furniture. For example the side wall of the piece, before the piece of furniture is assembled and which on assembling the actual hinge arm, which articulates with the door leaf by means of the toggle joints, only has to be pushed further onto the base plate. Therefore, at the stage when one has to work with the entire door leaf, no more time-consuming work requiring particular precision is needed.
In the case of known hinges here, the hinge arm, or an intermediate piece associated with the hinge arm, is inserted in guides on the base plate and then secured by means of a clamping screw which is supported by the base plate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hinge which makes possible easy rapid anchorage of the hinge arm on the base plate. In addition, the position of the hinge arm is then to be adjustable, in relation to the base plate, to vary the gap and the depth in the piece of furniture. Finally the hinge arm can be detached from the base plate easily and rapidly.